The objective of this proposed program will be to expand Hahnemann's ECOG participation. The plan is to increase the numbers of patients entered into study regimes and to increase the numbers of oncologists participating in ECOG programs. A further goal is to make current treatment programs available to larger numbers of patients. The development of new treatment protocols is also a major objective. The strengthening and expansion of the Cancer Control aspects of ECOG are an integral component of this program. Clinical cancer training at all levels and the interrelationship of clinical and basic research comprise essential aspects of the ECOG program at the Hahnemann Cancer Institute. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: K.E. Fuscaldo, Brodsky, I., Conroy, J.F., Kahn, S.B., Lamping, C.G., Wieczoreck: Sequential Chromosomal Surveys in the Management of Chronic Granulocytic Leukemia. Proceedings, 3rd International Symp. Detection & Prevention of Cancer (DeCa). 1977. Erlick, B.J., Fuscaldo, A.A., Brodsky, I., and Fuscaldo. K.E. Critical Point Drying and Biochemical Scans from Density Gradients for Rapid Detection of Oncornaviruses. In Press, Bact. Pro. 1977.